


[上一]SIZE

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行久违的短平快应季傻白甜
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 1





	[上一]SIZE

霜降当日，气温骤降，即使会觉得你冷的母亲不在身边，也不懂什么二十四节气，上条当麻被寒风吹得回到家就找起冬装，但翻箱倒柜的结果是一无所获。

居然没有？去年我是怎么过的？

上条努力回忆过于忙碌的上一个冬季，最冷的倒不是十二月的学园都市或英国，而是十月的俄罗斯。在俄罗斯的茫茫雪原，甚至在北冰洋的海里，自己似乎都只穿了制服外套而已。

今年的上条先生不禁感叹，去年的上条先生实在太勇了叭。

好在第二天是周末，上条睡到太阳晒屁股，还在被窝里猫了一阵，等到室外温度估计达到全天最高峰，才爬起来穿上加绒的连帽卫衣和他拥有的最保暖的外套——某高中的秋冬制服，出发去买冬装。

“一方通行，去买冬装吧。”

他没有直奔商店街，而是先到了随时欢迎他来访的黄泉川老师的公寓，一方通行的家。

一方通行正躺在客厅沙发上看休闲杂志，里侧还躺着熟睡的最后之作，享受假日时光的两人一个瘦一个小，一起躺沙发也不拥挤。听了上条的话，一方通行将食指在唇前竖起，然后指了指玄关的衣帽架。那上面挂着黄泉川家全家人的外套，包括一方通行那件白色的棉服。

上条当麻拽了拽棉服的袖子，明明亲眼看过上面满是血污，到底是用了什么洗衣液还是魔法，才能让它恢复洁白？

“我知道你有冬天穿的外套，但是穿了一年恐怕不那么保暖了，不去买件新的吗？陪我去吧！”像是非要结伴去厕所的寂寞JK，上条祈求道。

一方通行觉得自己并不需要新的外套，不过去年秋天就想买一双冬天穿的靴子，便没有再拒绝他的HERO。

发现一方通行出门之后没有往商店街的方向走，而是走向地铁站，上条的内心开始嘀嘀咕咕。

喂喂喂，第一位不是要去十五学区的类钻吧？那个高大上的购物中心里面可没有我能消费得起的衣服啊。

还好进入地铁站之后，一方通行选择的是相反方向，并且在第五学区下了车。出站后带领着上条在主路走了一会，拐进一条小巷，里面有一间不大起眼的小店。

松了一口气的上条在进店之后，就被满店的条纹服饰和价格闪花了眼，拉着一方通行落荒而逃。半小时后，上条将一方通行带到了第七学区商店街某快销品牌服装店前。

“像这样，正常点、普通点、便宜点的！就可以了！”

上条进店，如鱼得水，在打折促销区和新品买二送一区游弋片刻，购物篮就满得溢出来，去试衣间一通试穿，鼓捣出了一套暖暖的冬季新装。

“怎么样？”

进店之后兴趣缺缺地坐在店内的长凳上等待的一方通行抬了下眼皮，瞥了眼上条这身只重实用性的打扮，很是勉强地点了点头。

实用性之外，审美好像还不如去年在垃圾桶里捡的那套。

一身新衣十分满意的上条把手中的购物篮递给一方通行：“你也去试穿吧。”

一方通行这才注意到购物篮里剩下的衣物都是自己喜欢的灰白色系，上条把他的份也替他挑好了。对于时尚很有自己的坚持，但在这间占地面积巨大的快销服装店里无论怎么努力估计也挑不出什么好货，一方通行为了不浪费时间，自暴自弃地想随便试了随便买了算了。

第一件，平平无奇的套头毛衣。穿上之后，露一边肩膀，调整一下，变成锁骨全露。

第二件，平平无奇的格子衬衫。穿上之后，就像最后之作穿的男友衬衫。

第三件，平平无奇的直筒长裤。穿上之后，直接掉了下来。

……

上条抱着被淘汰下来的衣物，不解地问：“你不是跟我一样高吗？我们尺码应该一样吧？怎么会这样？”

导购小姐看不下去将购物篮里的衣服全部换小了两码拿回来，再让一方通行试穿。

第一件，平平无奇的套头毛衣。事实证明即使是最小码领口也开太大了。

第二件，平平无奇的格子衬衫。身宽合适，袖子太短。

第三件，平平无奇的直筒长裤。腰臀合适，裤腿太短。

……

像是换装游戏的角色一样被摆弄了半天，还是没找到一件合身的衣服。一方通行打了个喷嚏。

一脸赌上职业尊严的表情，导购小姐重新拿来了几件衣服。这一次真的像是奇迹一般，虽然一方通行穿上袖长裤长还是稍短，基本上合身了。依然是平平无奇的高领毛衣和铅笔裤，但穿在他的身上仿佛价格多了几个零。

“身材好真是穿麻袋都好看！”导购小姐笑逐颜开。

“是啊！你比模特穿得还要好看！”上条唱和，抬手指向在入口处展示着同样衣物的塑料模特。

然后他突然明白了导购小姐的花招，放下抬起的手，蒙住一方通行的眼睛。

那些人干身材的塑料模特，都是有胸的。

在天黑之前，一方通行回到了家，身上穿着出门时的那套衣服，脚上也还是那双蜜瓜纹的白金色皮鞋。衣服没有买到合适的，靴子忘了买，白白浪费了一天休假。他慢慢脱下白色的棉服外套，挂回衣帽架上。

这件在俄罗斯的货运火车上找到的棉服，领标和水洗标上也都是俄语。

一方通行心想，幸好这里只有自己看得懂俄语。

=END=

我觉得那件棉服是俄罗斯的女童装吧www


End file.
